There are network systems provided with communication terminals and servers. The server stores multiple entries of data used for displaying pieces of advice for assisting the user in using the home appliance. When the user operates the communication terminal, an advice is displayed on the communication terminal which is prepared based on the multiple entries of data stored in the server suitable with the operation performed by the user.
The usability of conventional network systems are poor since they merely display advice on the communication terminal which is substantially equivalent to what is given in the instructions of the home electrical appliance.